Harry Potter and Azkaban City
by Katsy17
Summary: The Ministry put out a new law that states that all elementals, Werewolves, Elves and etc. are to retreat to Azkaban City. Harry makes his way to the City and his people. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey. This is my new fanfic I hope you like it. **

**THIS HAS NOT BEEN CHECK OVER BY A BETA! If you would like to be my beta (or what ever it is) just e-mail me. Thanks!

* * *

**

_HARRY POTTER AND AZKABAN CITY_

_CHAPTER 1- News_

One stormy afternoon, Harry Potter was in his room, at Headquarters packing his trunk because Dumbledore had allowed him to go with the Weasley's, to the 'Burrow'. When door was thrown open by Tonks; she walked into his room, followed by Remus and Ginny.

"Harry, did you read the Prophets yet?" asked Tonks.

"No, Why? What happened?" asked Harry, when he saw there shocked faces.

"Read this!" Ginny hissed, handing Harry the front page of the Prophets.

Harry read the front page, with each paragraph he was filled with shock, rage, happiness and sadness.

"I don't get it?" thought Harry, loudly.

"What is there to get? Mainly it's saying, We gotta get our butts of the main land and go to AZKABAN city! Do you know the type of people that live there?" shrieked Ginny.

"Yeh. Do you?" Harry asked, a little taken back.

"Um… no? Wouldn't they be dark and evil?" questioned Tonks

"That's Azkaban PRISON, not Akzaban CITY! Big difference." declared Harry.

"What do you mean?" demanded Ginny.

"Well… The prison is used to keep dark wizards and that type of people away from here, but they city is different. Wizards think it's full of dark, dingy, evil wizards but it isn't. On the outside it looks a bit like just as dark as the prison but the people that live there are mostly elementals, Werewolves, Elves with the exception of a few people. Do you understand now why we are being sent there?" replied Harry.

"Oh… I get it. So your saying the ministry think we're a threat and their forcing us back to the land of our ancestors." Tonks answered.

"Yep!" Harry replied, cheerfully.

"What are you so happy about?" snapped Ginny.

"What? It's going to be so cool. Did you know they have this really good school, it's better then Hogwarts and…" Harry replied cheerfully.

"Alright we get it!" Ginny said before Harry could continue, "How do you know all this stuff, anyway?"

"I was going move there instead of going to Hogwarts this year, this way I don't get into any trouble 'cause I decided to change school." Harry said with a mischievous smile.

"There's something you're not telling us?" Said Ginny.

"Why do you want to move there? Your not a werewolf, a god and an elf… so why would you want to go there anyway?" asked Tonks.

"I'll show you."

Harry started to glow silver and then two large silver wings melted out from his back, his hair was streaked with silver and his skin got a silvery glow. His eyes were spotted silver and his robes change from black everyday robes to light blue, with white edging. The emblem was silver with a white and pale blue phoenix, in mid flight, the Potter crest and the symbol for Azkaban City.

Tonks, Ginny and Remus were in total shock.

"Your… you're an… angel!" stuttered Ginny.

"Whoa… COOL!" Tonks said, with a total look of awe on her face.

"Oh my god!" said Remus, as he fell to his knees.

"Not you too." Harry said, raising one of his elegant eyebrows.

"What are you two on about?" asked Tonks.

"You don't have to bow Remus. You're my friend and I'm not some crazy ruler." Harry said, slightly amused.

"Sorry old habit." Remus said, embarrassed, as he stood.

"What do ya mean 'old habit'?" asked Harry.

"Oh… James was so cruel to us… made us bow and stuff all the time." Remus answered.

"Right" replied Harry.

Tonks and Ginny looked back and forth between the to guys in total confusion.

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense. Why did Remus bow?" asked Tonks.

Both guys looked at their feet and didn't answer.

"Your going to have to tell. 'Cause we wont let you leave until you do," threatened Ginny.

"Well… it's like… Harry's…" started Remus.

"Um… I'm… god this is hard..." started Harry.

"Just spit it out." demanded Ginny.

"Remus you tell them." Harry said, and then he sunk into a chair.

"You sure?" asked Remus, Harry nodded, "Ok then… I guess I should start by telling you that Azkaban City was founded by the Potter's, in the time before Merlin. The Potter's built the city for people like us. In that time our kind was lower than house-elves, so the island was a blessing. Our kind chose them to be there ruler and they still do. But when Harry's great, great grandparent's ruled the Ministry decided they were going to use the island for a prison. After that a huge war broke out but in the end the Ministry won and built their prison and labeled Azkaban city, dark. Until this day no one was allowed to enter or leave the City. The Ministry locked the city gates and spread the rumors that they were all dark. Now day's, no one will go near they city."

Tonks and Ginny started at Remus.

'_Oh my god! No wonder Harry's been acting weird lately. Why would the ministry think were a threat. What do I say now? This must be really had for Harry. Wait a sec… wouldn't this make Harry some kind of Lord or something?_' thought Ginny.

Tonks must have been thinking the same thing because they both were wearing the same look on their faces.

An unnatural silence fell upon them but a sobbing Mrs. Weasley soon broke it. Mrs. Weasley infused Ginny in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much. Do take care of yourself. Don't forget to write…" Mrs. Weasley rambled on.

"Mum! I haven't even left yet. We have until tomorrow night before the Ministry will start hunting for us. It want be forever you can always come and visit us when ever you want too." Ginny said trying to clam her mother down.

"I can? I thought there was some law saying that we weren't allowed too." Mrs. Weasley Replied.

"That's only a Ministry law, Molly. City law states that anyone that resides in the City is allowed to have visitors and you can send letters whenever you feel like it but I don't know how your going to get around the Ministry, when it comes to visits." Answered Remus.

"I do, all you have to do is make an appointment with their Lord and the ministry can't do anything about it." Stated Harry.

Everyone turned to look at Harry.

"And who is that?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"Me"

Mrs. Weasley stood staring at Harry. '_Whoa, that's a shocker. I wonder if Albus knows, about this? At lest Ginny will be safe. Dose the order know? And are they wings? OMG! An angel. I never would of thought. I think I need to sit down.' _She thought.

After dinner that night Ginny, Tonks, Remus and Harry were packed and ready to leave. They were leaving at night so the could avoid the traffic. The rest of the Weasley's (excluding Percy), Hermione and some of the order members were saying goodbye. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were crying as they hugged their family and friends goodbye.

"Mrs. Weasley, we will BE okay! Don't worry about us," insisted Harry, for what seemed the hundredth time.

Everyone gave their last hugs and Ginny, Tonks, Harry and Remus were on their way.

* * *

**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry Potter and the Azkaban City!_

_CHAPTER 2_

_Everyone gave their last hugs and Ginny, Tonks, Harry and Remus were on their way._

Ginny, Tonks, Harry and Remus reached the harbor about an hour later. As the approached the wharf they saw a few people saying goodbye to there families. Remus led them over to an elderly lady writing in a large book.

"Name and race?" she asked them kindly.

"Remus Lupin, werewolf. Ginny Weasley, elemental of Fire, Nymphadora Tonks, Elf and Harry Potter, Angel." answered Remus.

The elderly lady gave them all a welcoming smile and said, "Welcome! Trying to skip traffic are we?"

"Yes, for Harry's sake, didn't want to bump into too many people." replied Remus.

"I see. If you would please wait a moment I'll call you a boat." the elderly lady said, and then she scribbled something else in her book, "It will be here in a moment."

By the time they had reached the pier their boat was already there.

"Remus. Nice to see you again and how are your friends?" greeted the driver.

"Hello Jason. It's good to see you too. This is Nymphadora Tonks, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter."

"A Weasley, wow I haven't seem one here since the Great War. It's nice to meet you all. Now if you'll…" Jason started but was cut off by a woman running towards them.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry said when he saw her.

"Yes it's me Harry. I'm so pleased you haven't left yet. I've been looking for you all day." Petunia said breathlessly.

"Aunt Petunia this is Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Ginny Weasley. I think you've meet Remus and Tonks before." Harry said, introducing his friends.

"Nice to meet you." Petunia said, addressing them kindly.

'Cough' everyone turned back to Jason, "If that's everyone we'll get going then."

They nodded and them climbed into the old boat and went on their way.

"So… Petunia… I can call you that right?" asked Tonks.

"That's fine dear."

"So… um… Why are you… um… here?"

"Oh… I thought Harry would of told you, I'm an Elf."

"Really… that's cool. So am I…"

Tonks and Petunia talked about their lives all the way to Azkaban City, Remus, Ginny and Harry sat in silence, watching the approaching City. A huge, thick wall of stone surrounded Azkaban City; the only way into the City was through a large metal Gate. The Gate was covered in runes, that seemed to be the looking spells and charms the ministry placed on it. Standing in front of the gate were about 15 Ministry workers.

As they approached the Gate the Ministry workers watched them with smirks on their faces.

_Stupid Bustards, they have no idea of what they are doing. Is the ministry really this stupid? I mean as soon as they leave I'm going to just destroy this crappy wall. We shouldn't been trapped like this, know matter how cool this place is. _Thought Harry as he walked through the gate.

"What are you thinking?" Remus asked Harry.

"I was just thinking that when I get the chance I'm going to bring this wall down, that's all."

"You could do that? I mean these people have been trying ever since it was out up. Are you sure you can do it?"

"Of course I can. I'm not am angel for nothing."

On the inside the city looked a lot like a forest. All the buildings fitted in with the back round. There was trees, small colorful plants and shrubs, waterfalls, rivers, green grass and the sky was bright was stars and the moon. In the very center of the City, stood an enormous castle, It was bigger then Hogwarts. The castle was made from polished stone and was looking brand new; there were hundreds of windows to let in the light and a magnificent garden surrounding it.

It was very late by the time the reached the castle and they were all very tiered. Ginny, Tonks and Petunia were looking up at the castle in awe. It was made magnificently.

"You mean this is were we're going to be living?" asked Ginny.

"Yeh, it's cool isn't It." said Harry.

"Way better. Can we go inside now?" Ginny asked.

Harry walked forwards and pushed open the massive mahogany doors and walked inside, with the others following him. Inside the floors and stairs were made of pale pink limestone, the doors made of mahogany. There were over fifteen guest rooms, one master bedroom, every bedroom had it's own bathroom, eight sitting rooms, a kitchen, two dinning rooms, a ballroom, a rumpus room, two libraries, meeting rooms and more. Outside there was a Quidditch pitch, a massive pool, a hedge maze and a lake.

"First things first, where the hell do we sleep?" asked Tonks.

As soon as these words left her mouth a house elf appeared in front of them,

"Welcome home Master Harry. My name is Misty, sir. If you would please follow Misty, I will show you your rooms." Misty said with a bow.

When the house elf straightened up they followed her up a set of stairs.

"This stair case leads up to the bedrooms," explained Misty.

Misty showed them their rooms and told then if they needed anything to just ask. Ginny's room was red and gold, Tonks and Petunia's rooms was in earthy colours mostly greens and browns, Remus' room was blue and green, all with queen size four-poster beds and mahogany furniture. Harry's room was decorated in blues and whites, with a king size bed and mahogany furniture. All the bathrooms were the same, made from white limestone and gold.

They bid each other goodnight and went to their respective rooms. Harry changed into his pajamas and collapsed onto his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Harry woke the next morning from a peaceful sleep. (One of the advantages of being an angel is that your mind is protected and his nightmares have stopped.)

Harry walked down to breakfast the next morning to find that no one else was up yet. He was just about to bit into his piece of bacon, when the girl's walked into the kitchen, talking loudly.

"…So where do you think the kitchen is? I'm starved," asked Tonks.

"I think it's down here somewhere," replied Ginny.

"Found it!" cried Tonks as she sat at the table, Ginny came rushing in a minute later.

Harry watched the girls as they talked loudly and ate, not even noticing he was there.

"Do you like your room? Mines so comfy, I don't think I've ever stayed somewhere this good before," said Tonks.

"It was great and even has this cool view and everything. Did you see that phoenix last night? It was all white, with amber eyes. It reminded me of Hedwig. It was so beautiful." Replied Ginny.

"Yeh I saw it. I wonder who's it is. It can't be Hedwig; I mean Hedwig's an owl. Maybe Harry or Remus knows. Where are they anyway?"

"Remus was still asleep last time I check and Harry wasn't in his room, maybe he got lost or something."

"He could of gone for a walk or maybe a swim. Did you see the pool? It's almost as big as the lake at Hogwarts. I've never seen anything like it."

"My room has a pool view, so I would have seen him. Maybe he was in the bathroom, I didn't check. Have you seen Petunia, yet?"

"She said she'd be down soon."

"Are you going to eat that?" Ginny asked, eyeing the piece of bacon on Tonks' plate.

"Yes. I bet Harry got lost too. Or maybe he and Remus are planning a prank, you know how they are."

"Harry doesn't play pranks."

"Maybe he wants us to think that. You can never tell when it comes to them."

"Good point. I wonder if I can do magic here? I hope so. Do you think we should ask Misty or someone?"

"Would Remus know?"

"I don't think he has ever been here. He did say no one was allowed in or out of the City, so I think that mean's he hasn't been here before and if you could of gotten into the City, would Harry's parent's hid here. It must be really safe since no one ever comes here."

"Good point. How did Harry know about this place anyway?"

"Oh … at Hogwarts they teach the 6th years about it. So he would of found out about it last year, but they never mention the founders of the city. I don't know why though."

"It's because the Potter's are so respectable." Said petunia as she entered.

"Did you see that phoenix, last night Petunia?" asked Tonks.

"Yes. That's Hedwig. I don't know how it happened. One day we were all sleep and in the morning instead of an owl in Harry's room there was a phoenix. It's really somewhat surprising. I don't think even Harry knows how it happened. Have you seen the boys anyway?" Petunia replied.

"No we haven't seen then yet. Have you?" asked Ginny.

"Oh yes. Remus was in his room and Harry's at the other end of the table." Answered Petunia.

* * *

**A/N: Hey. Thanks you your reviews. I hope this answers some of your questions. I know it's going a bit slow but it should start to speed up a bit in the next few chapters. Please point out any mager mistakes i make so i fix them. NO FLAMES PLEASE. I'm looking for a beta, if your interested, please email me. **

**CYA**


End file.
